A collection of songfics
by rockitty99
Summary: A collection of oneshots either based of Vocaloid songs or featuring Vocaloids.
1. Two Breaths Walking

**Hello, all!**

**So this is my project for passing the boredom. I know that I should write an extra chapter for Dear you and I need to continue rebootHACK, but I'm so tired right now I can't write them.**

**SO I'm writing songfics, either featuring Vocaloid characters or featuring their songs and my OCs~**

**Enjoy, review, and feel free to give me ideas for songs!**

* * *

**Two Breaths Walking**

_This is the first page of my evolution_

It was my first day of school in England when I met you. I didn't even speak English properly at the time. I could speak Japanese though. I picked up my book bag, laden with new school supplies as my mother took me to school.

That's when I saw you.

You were beautiful, even my 7-year-old eyes knew that. Your short hair that framed your face, your eyes that shone like jewels, your smooth pale skin, and that aura of peace and detachment around you.

_Because I wanted to hold you, I learnt how to walk closer  
Because I sometimes get lonely, I learnt how to breathe with you_

I remember running home that day, straight to my mother, who was waiting for me. I ran into her arms and squealed.  
_  
"Hey, Mama! I found someone I really like!"  
"Congratulations"  
_

After a few years, I spent them working up the courage to talk to you. I spent ages working up the courage, studying English so I could talk to you. I think I was 11 at the time. I spent all morning jittery until I found you, your hair still that short bob, and your eyes still distant. I ran up to you and yelled, "Aishiteru!" but you just walked away. I remember the feeling when I walked home that day, in tears. You were the first girl to break my heart.

_Before now  
Hey, right now, I still remember when I first said I loved you  
Even though, It's been a while can you recall those words?_

I didn't see what was wrong with it. I was just a young boy, hopelessly in love with a beautiful young girl. After you rejected me, I became colder and more distant. I just couldn't understand what I did wrong.

"_Mama, Papa, Nina"  
"You did well."  
What is this? Something's wrong_

**POV SWITCH~**

_When I stepped forward to embrace you with these two arms of mine  
Somehow they only begun to hurt you more and more with every moment_

I was 8 when I first saw you. You were an odd-looking boy, with straight black hair and a book in your hands. I had to admit you were cute, but I always had other things to think about instead of odd little boys

I didn't really have a crush on you. I wasn't very attached to people. I did like you though, I just didn't know how to act around you. I was very introverted, so I didn't socialise. When you yelled at me, I thought you were saying you hated me. And it hurt.

I noticed small things at first after that. First you cut your hair, and started messing it up. You stopped carrying around your books. It was weird. Then I noticed your wrists, covered with small scars. Had I done this to you?

_Words that I normally do not speak are like the cutting edges of a pair of knives  
Breaking both of our lives  
But before I go to pull out the knife  
One thing needs to be done, needs to be felt  
So I'll meet my lips with yours_

"Hey!" I yelled as I saw you standing on the school roof. You were 15, I was 16. I noticed the knife in your hands, and the way you had them positioned over your arms. There were tears on your face, and I couldn't help it. I walked up to you, and you aimed the knife at me. I wrapped my arms around your small, pale body. Then I kissed you, your sobs silenced.  
_  
Kissing you  
Now you are staying alive  
By drinking the pure breath from my lungs  
All the words you once knew are just melting and dripping thickly from our mouths_

You cried, you cried so hard. You clung to me as if I was the only thing keeping you in this world. The knife you had been using on your wrists clattered to the ground as we kissed. You pulled away and whispered on my lips, "Aishiteru."  
I Love you.  
I love you.  
I love you so much.  
_  
Hey, you are cautiously pulling away to break my breath and say  
"I am in love with you," whispered in a wanton tone of voice  
If you're gonna make that choice, please quiet all the noise  
Just breathe with me and listen to my unspoken words_

* * *

__**Woo~ one down ^^  
Hope you enjoyed it :D  
please review!**

Love, rockitty99  



	2. Orange

**Hiii again~ :D  
So another songfic, this time, Orange by Len Kagamine. I'm so addicted to this song, I've been playing it on guitar non-stop. I'm pretty sure the dents in my fingers are permanent… but anyway, enjoy~**

* * *

**Orange**

Len walked home, the evening warm, his guitar case over his shoulders and his school bag in his hands. He sighed, adjusting his guitar's weight as he walked along.

_5:30 in the evening and I'm on my way home  
The sky is dyed into a lovely dark orange  
Say, where should I be going to now?  
The great big concrete telephone poles  
Are lined up to be my signposts  
As I head shakily into an uncertain future_

His thoughts turned to Rin. She loved the colour orange. It suited her. _The sunset is beautiful this evening… _he thought to himself. He smiled sadly as he approached his house

_In these nostalgic memories  
Of those days when everything was easy  
You were always by my side, being there for me  
And I couldn't live on without you.  
_  
Rin was his best friend, but now they were high schoolers she didn't hang out with him anymore. They lived next door to each other, but now he never saw her, except brief glances at school

_You sat there alone in the classroom, bathed in orange light  
You sighed as you stared out the window searching in the sky  
You smiled as we played and bantered on our way home  
Ah, those memories can still make me cry_

Len walked up to his room and dumped his schoolbag and guitar on the bed as he gazed out the window. He shook his head as he looked out at that beautiful orange sunset. He noticed Rin walk into her house, hand in hand with a boy. He felt his eyes well up with tears.

_We walked home together slowly  
Smiling and holding each other's hands  
I stumbled and I stuttered  
Over both my words and my feet  
I hoped that the next day would be sunny_

Even if it was a little trivial  
I hoped that the happiness I felt  
then would shine like that always.

Len sat on his bed, hugging his knees. Why couldn't they go back to when they were kids? He was happier then. Back when Rin actually liked hanging out with him. Why did things have to change? Why was growing up so hard?

_In this never-ending flow of time  
And all the people I met on the way  
I met so many warm hearted people  
But none were as warm as you_

He unzipped his guitar case and pulled out an old acoustic and a notepad. It was filled with songs, mostly dedicated to Rin. He flipped through the pages of half-finished songs and sighed.

_No matter what fancy lyrics I come up with when I sing  
I know that no matter what I do, they'll never reach you  
No matter how long I've thought and sought after you  
We're drifting, becoming more distant every day_

Len couldn't stand it anymore. He had to go to her. He ran out of his house and to her front door. He raised his hand, poised to knock.

_If only I had been able to treasure you some more  
If only I had been able to understand you some more  
I know so many things tell me I should just give up  
But I still can't shake this feeling of love.  
_  
Rin opened the door to a teary-eyed Len. She didn't move as he wrapped his arms around her. "L-Len…" she stuttered.  
The boy she walked home with came into the entranceway, staring at them. "Rin, babe, who is this?" he asked.  
"Just an old friend," She smiled at him, then growled at Len, "Get off me!"  
Len was taken aback. "B-but… Rin…" The tears flowed down his face.  
"Go!"  
He ran out into the street, everything tinted orange by the setting sun.

_You sat there alone in the classroom, bathed in orange light  
You sighed as you stared out the window searching in the sky  
You smiled as we played and bantered on our way home  
Ah, those memories can still make me cry._

* * *

**Oh god that one was sad. By the way, those lyrics I edited myself from the plain translation ^^ I'm proud of them. But they don't fit that well… ah well**

Reviews are extremely appreciated!

Love, rockitty99  



End file.
